


Compliment

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compliments in disguise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Slythindor100 challenge of twenty words, though I ended up using both compliment and complement, so I have 21. ;) (The words are bolded, just for fun)

"Arg!" Harry entered the flat he shared with Draco and threw himself onto their bed.

Draco looked over his lover appraisingly. He wasn't wearing robes; just an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He cheeks were flushed and his hair was thoroughly mussed in a sexy, **wanton** , way that Draco loved. "Was Sev really that bad?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry groaned, throwing one arm over his eyes.

"Did you at least get the potion from him?" Draco asked, sitting down gently beside his lover.

Harry merely held up one hand in reply- a medium-sized bottle of light blue liquid dangling between his fingers.

Draco took the vial and studied it appraisingly. "So this is really your potion idea? He finally found a way to bottle the curse like you suggested?"

Harry shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Well what did he say?"

"It should work."

"I find it very hard to believe that my godfather said something as **pedestrian** as 'it should work'." Draco raised one eyebrow.

"You want his exact words?" Harry asked, peeking out from beneath his arm.

" **Verbatim** please," Draco replied.

"Fine," Harry huffed. "He said 'Before I give you this potion, I should warn you that it is a very **complicated formula, containing** some extremely dangerous, **unique,** and unusual ingredients that can have a penchant for exploding if used **incorrectly.** Given your **refined** grasp of **strategy** , and your **distorted** concept of 'right,' **complemented** by your **flexible** code of ethics, I have no doubts that you will use this creation in an **unscrupulous** , if viable, manner.'" Harry frowned. "I translated that to mean, 'it should work.'"

Draco smirked and began carding his fingers through his lover's hair. "You do realize that he gave you a **compliment**?"

Harry gaped at his lover. "You're **deluded**."

"No." Draco chucked. "Think about what he said."

"He said that I have a distorted concept of 'right' and a flexible code of ethics," Harry whined.

"Yes, but he also said that you have a refined grasp of strategy. And he has faith that you will use this," Draco shook the vial lightly, "well. That's a compliment, coming from him."

"Well why couldn't he say it understandably?"

"Because Sev is **ornery** like that- like you. Sometimes you have to listen to his meaning, not to the **literal** words he says."

"So that was a nice compliment, coming from Severus?" Harry asked dubiously.

" **Unequivocally** ," Draco replied. "You're lucky. It's not often Sev gives **sincere** compliments like that."

"Hmmph." Harry pouted adorably and Draco drew him in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry you had to endure Sev's snarkieness today, luv," he said.

Harry's eyes gleamed. "Make it up to me?"

"How?" Draco asked, quirking one eyebrow.

Harry quirked one eyebrow back and summoned something from the closet.

"The cuffs?" Draco smiled widely, "you **kinky** bugger."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, but you love me for it."

Draco kissed him gently. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
